Sparkle-Raver-Floor BTT X Reader
by NightmaresAreMyCoffee
Summary: So, you go clubbing, and run into your friends the Bad Touch Trio. Your starting to fall in love, but is it possible to fall for all three in one night? Half Lemon! Somewhat...And a little bit of crack, if ya squint. but of course, that would mean your a squinter. Love ya guys! And the BTT Love you too!


Sparkle-Raver-Floor!~ BBT X Reader

The club was hot and wild, noises of all kinds vibrating the building. You sat on your stool at the bar, downing another shot as you looked at all the dancers. Noticing England and America spasaming like fools, you giggled at the sight of their drunken bodies collapsing to the floor at once. Poor Canada had to drag them away on his own, struggling to understand the histarical words they were spewing at him.  
Poland was the DJ for the night, actually doing a good job, for the most part. The music was perfect, the bass tones tantalizing your raver side. The beats were slowly dragging you from your spot onto the rainbow flashing floor, wanting nothing less of getting sweaty and leaving in the wee hours of the morning to nurse a massive hangover. Just as you stood up to go break a leg, a pair of hands wrapped around your waist, pulling you against another body. Said body 'Keseses-ed' in your ear, the German voice so obvious.  
"Where are you off to, frau?" Prussia asked, the albino popping his snowy head over your shoulder, his red eyes flashing devoiusly over your black tank top and jeans before locking on your (eye color) eyes.  
"Ello, Prussia." You said, wrapping your fingers into his as you backed up futher into him. "Wanna dance?" You liked to provoke your friend, expecially when the other two of the Trio were near by. Of course, France just randomly popped up in front of you, grining evily as Spain half tackled you.  
"We would love to, mon cherie." France commented, running his hands over yours.  
"Who wouldn't want to dance with you, querido amiga?" Spain laughed, kissing you gently on the cheek. You giggled, trying to quirm out of thier grasp, knowing you were trapped.  
"Okay, okay. We'll all dance. But first, more drinks!"

After some more drinking, all four of you made your way to the dance floor, grinding against each other to the beat and the lights flashed around you so wildly, your head was spining. Everything seemed off to you, like you were floating. You guessed either your were now Really drunk, or one of your 'friends' slipped something into your (favorite alcoholic drink). You doubted that, since you knew that just wasn't their style, but you couldn't help the hope that maybe they did, since you had 'liked' all three of them since you met them. (Oh god your horrible, wanting to get drugged. Shame!)  
After some time, Prussia went to take a leak, and Spain left to drink a shot at the bar. You and France danced about, giggling and grinding into each other. After some moments, he clung to your hips, trailing his mouth seductivly across your neck. You moaned slightly, turned on by such a simple touch. But France wasn't going to stop there.  
"I see the way you stare at all the BTT _. Don't try to hide the feelings you feel for us just because it's three instead of one." He whispered, which was really easy, somehow, to hear him over the Dubstep playing through the speakers. You blushed at the statement.  
"But France-" Of course, as always, France used the oppertunity to kiss you, as to silence you or to just to prove a point. The soft feel of them almost distracted you from the hands wrapping around you, again. Prussia chuckled darkly in your ear, biting on it.  
"He's right, _. We don't want to see you so stressed around us." He growled.  
Spain showed up, repeating what France was doing earlier, but with his tounge. He bite you gently, his eyes half lidded.  
"Don't try to stop the Bad Touch Trio from getting what they want." Spain purred, and evil smiles began tainting all three of their faces. Uh oh...  
"Come on. We need more drinks to party harder!" All three cheered before dragging you back to the bar. (Now I'm horrible, getting you so wasted. Sorry!)

It was a miricale you all made it back home saftley, walking down the street to France's house. (Don't drink and drive people, that's why they didn't!) By now, every single one of you were totally out of it, laughing at nothing and singing horribly at the top of your lungs. Getting in the house was a problem, for France couldn't get the key in properly, and Prussia was grinding against some poor defensless tree while Spain ran in circles, yelling about his feet being on fire in his language. You just stood back and laughed your head off, tears streaming down your face as they finally got the door opened and dragged your wasted butt inside.  
"~I'm smexy and he knows it!" Prussia sang, pointing to some random picture of a man in the hallway before running down it like a maniac. France followed in suite, tackling the albino and wrestling him in a tickle fight. Spain, grabbing you and picking you up, went over to them and Dropped you directly on them before falling to his face on top. You all wiggled and spoke nonsense till everyone was seperated, sitting against the wall as you tried to calm down. Prussia, being him, scooted over to you before pulling you onto his lap, nipping at your neck as the other two watched with intrest.  
You whined when his teeth scrpaed a special area, exciting the others into climbing on your lap. France smothered your mouth with a kiss as Spain trailed his hands over your twitching body.  
"I think this needs to go someplace else." Prussia said, all three grining darkly at you as they made thier moves.  
(Sorry, no lemon, use your imaginations people!)  
The first thing you noticed when you woke up was how sore you were. The second thing was that you weren't exactly wearing the same clothes you had on the night before...  
You sat up on the bed, alone, and completly dizzy. You had only a red button up shirt on, and some guys boxers that was kinda big on you. Also, you had only one sock on your feet, which annoyed you as much as the series of bitemarks and bruises lining about every inch of your body.  
Getting off the bed with a pained huff, you strolled down the stairs, finding three very busy (and very sexy!) countries parading about, cooking breakfast while doing karioke to some random song. You giggled quietly, sneaking over to a frying pan before slamming it to the ground. The loud bang caused all of them to scream in fright, Prussia dropping to the ground as France hid behind a terrified Spain. Laughing till tears poured out your eyes, the other three men glared at you, grumbling curse words in their languages.  
"You should have seen your faces!" You giggled, strolling over to Spain and hugging the poor nation. He gave in, hugging you back and smiling forgivness. France chuckled too and hugged you back, nuzzling you affectionetly. Prussia, being very stubborn, turned his back to you, flipping some eggs as he ignored your attempts.  
"Come on Prussia! you would have done the same." You tried, tugging at the end of his shirt with a sad expression.  
"No one pranks the awesome me, frau. So no forgivness." You bite your lip in thought before coming up with something...(I'm so sorry, but I have to do this!)  
"Well then," You began, undoing some buttons to your shirt before lifting the tail end up to show the boxers half hanging on your hip seductivly. "Can you at least help with this?"  
Nothing in the world could have had the speed to stop the nosebleed Prussia had to deal with, France paling in the corner with an obvious bulge instantly appearing in his pants and Spain fell to the ground laughing. (Those were his boxers!)  
"Uhhh..." Prussia stuttered, trying to look away from your tempting form as his blush darkened. He really didn't see that coming.  
"I think we need to hold off breakfast for a little longer~" France sang, jumping up beside you like an eager puppy. Spain rolled up beside him, pawing at your shoulder adorably. Prussia sighed, giving in as he turned off the stove.  
"Alright, but I get first shot." He said, gently kissing you as you three yahooed.

The End


End file.
